This invention relates to a device for use in connection with the cooking of bacon strips in an oven; more particularly, to provide a support surface and means for facilitating removal of the cooking grease away from the bacon strips.
The prior art teaches a variety of appliances and devices for use in connection with the cooking of bacon strips and the like, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,171; 3,010,383; 3,019,721; 3,321,314; 3,528,361; 3,593,648; 3,713,379; and others. None of the foregoing are however, suitable for the cooking of bacon strips directly within the oven chamber.